Not alone
by firetype77
Summary: Two brothers are alone in the world when they break into the house of one Roy Mustang. But can he keep them safe from a looming threat that could destroy the whole world. If you like the Roy and the Elric family thing this story's for you!


**Your not alone**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist **

Night fell over the streets of Central here is where two orphan brothers walk alone looking for a place to stay for the night. When Ed stops Al after hearing something.

"What is it brother?" Al asks looking at Ed.

But before his older brother could answer Ed grabs his hand and runs down one of the alley ways only to find its a dead-end.

"Al get behind me." Ed said as group 7 of thugs came to the mouth of the alley way.

"Well well well looky what we found two punks." the leader of the group said.

"Me play with the little runt boss." one said pulling out a knife and licking his lips.

This had Al and Ed's skin crawl the group started to advance. Thinking quickly Ed clasps his hands together and a light blinds their attackers.

The leader of the rubs his eyes in time to see there Elric brothers run off. Down the alley and out to the streets.

"Come on Al!" Ed shout as the run for from the thugs.

"I'm trying Ed!" he shouts back.

Through the many twists they come to a small stone wall and once more they're trapped. They can hear their pursuers closing in. Things weren't looking good just then Al spots a dumpster he and Ed push it up against the wall and use it to climb over the wall. The Elric brothers come across a cellar door and open it to hide.

"Hhhh I think we lost them Al." Ed pants looking around.

"Brother what are we going to do now we can't go back the way we came." Al said catching his breath as he realize they were in someone's home.

"Look a door hang be Al I'm going look around." the older blonde said walking up the near by staircase and opened the door.

The house appears to be empty so he motions he younger brother to follow him. The house is nice Al thought it reminded him of how their home use to look. It was at his point the two find the living room.

"Hay Al it don't think anyone's coming back for a while want to raid their fridge?" Ed asked seeing as how it been a few days since their last meal.

But before Al could answer his stomach growled making Ed laugh. They both go off to look for a kitchen. Soon the arrive it was at this point Al had second thoughts about this.

"Ed we can't that stealing." Al says feeling guilty.

Just then the a light goes on in the kitchen make the two brothers look and see a man standing in the door way.

"What are you two doing in my home?" he asked the brothers who were frozen in place.

Ed mind searched for something to say but the only thing that came to mind was tell him they were chased and hope he let them go.

"Please we sorry for breaking in but we were chased and saw your cellar door." Ed said hopefully.

"And just why were two children doing outside at this his time of night where are your parents?" he questioned.

"Well you see..." Ed stammers.

"If you don't want to tell me then I'm call the authorities." he said.

"You can't sir please send us back!" Al cried tears in his eyes him didn't want to leave his big brother.

"Al be quiet." Ed growled glaring at his younger brother.

"Why don't you both calm down so we can talk." the owner of the house said sitting down at the table. "Why don't we start with names mind is Roy Mustang what are yours?"

They looked at each other and nodded taking the seat next to on another.

"My names Edward Elric"

"Mines Alphonse Elric."

"Okay now where are your parents?" Mustang asked.

"Well you see our village was destroyed in the war when we were younger and our family most of our home town was killed in the crossfire after that the state shipped us off to the orphanage." Ed said sorrowfully in remembrance of those gruesome events.

"We were there for a while but when ever someone wanted to adopt it was never both of us so we ran away." Al finished his brother hated thinking about the past.

Roy looked at the boys that had broken into his kitchen with sad eyes that war cost thousands of people their lives and many were civilians. He could only imagine what these children would have seen.

"Well what are you going to do with us?" Ed asked pulling him from his thoughts.

Roy thought this over for a moment he couldn't just let them leave and it was also more than likely the same thing would happen so he had only one choice.

"How would you boys like to stay with me?" Roy asked smiling take the brothers expressions.

"Are are you serious about that aren't you?" Ed said completely flabbergasted.

"Brother!" Al shouts happily looking for his older brother's answer.

"Well boys what's what do you say." said Roy waiting for them.

"Sure." Ed said keeping his composure unlike Al who was practically radiating happiness.

After that Roy fixed them both something to eat seeing as who the looked like they hadn't eaten in days. When he was done Roy set to bowl of stew in front of them along with some juice he had in his fridge.

"So Al how long have you and your little brother been here?" Roy asked innocently as he cleaned up.

"Who you callin little!" Ed said extremely embarrassed by the man statement.

"Ah sir Ed my older brother," Al said "Ed he didn't know calm down."

"Oh sorry Edward." Roy said as the older blonde glared at him but to Roy it looked like a puffed up kitten.

Once they finished their food Roy showed them to the guest room and told them that after work he would take the to get some new clothes. Much to they joy and with that Roy left them alone.

"So brother this day been pretty crazy." Al said taking off his shoes and laying on the bed.

"You can say that again Al but let's not try to mess this up like last time okay?" Ed said getting in bed next to his brother.

**A.N**

**Next chapter find out how Elric brothers react to who just adopted them **


End file.
